Should've said no
by mistygirl22
Summary: It's a one shot song fanfic between Cammie and Zach. It based on the song by Taylor Swift Should've said no. This is my first story like this :P But it's an intense moment between Cammie and Zach.


**Should've said no**

Sitting there with the hot tears running down my cheeks I closed my eyes and the memories came flooding back to me.

_**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing**_

~Flash back~

"_Cammie! It's not what it looks like" He said in a faint voice, but it was all just a hum in my ear. _

(Present)

I squeezed my eyes together and felt a few more tears run down my cheek. I kept on seeing her and him, together all over each other. I pulled my knees to my chest.

(flashback)

"_Why?" I strained to say. He winced at the hurt in my voice but I couldn't hide it, I wouldn't. _

_He looked away from me, not able to look into my tearful eyes._

"_I don't know…" He whispered._

_**The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone**_

"_Well it's to late now so save it" I spat at him and before he could speak I added "For some who care's" I turned away from him and ran. I never stopped and I never would, I thought to my self at that moment._

(Present)

Now I was sitting under a big oak tree in forest near Gallagher Academy.

"I can't go back" I told myself, not like this. I forced myself to swallow back some tears. Sitting there looking out into the distance I just want to run. Run away from everyone and everything.

Suffer no pain, have no regrets, no bouts, just me. Of course he would find me, some how, somewhere.

_**Yesterday I found out about you**_

"_Gallagher girl!" I heard Zach call from behind me "You don't understand!" It's was like a fait whisper in the wind, like it wasn't even there._

_I could picture his pleading face, the tear's that would fill those beautiful piercing green eye's._

_But I couldn't look back, it just isn't the same. All I see now is her, nothing else_

_**Even now just looking at you: feels wrong**_

(Present)

Still sitting under the oak tree I felt the wind pick up and I felt my hair whirl around with it. The wind blow against my face make my tears disappear. I sat up and let the wind carry me away. I could feel my dress against me, blowing ever which way. It was peaceful, soothing and made me forget everything for a second.

But the wind sound died and so did the my heart. The aching came back and I curled back it again and wished it to go away.

(flashback)

_Through my burry vision I could see the tree's, see my escape. But Before I could reach it someone caught my arm. _

_I swirled around to finally look at him and when I did something died in me._

"_Give me one more chance" A tear slipped down my cheek "Where not all perfect Gallagher girl that includes me" _

_**  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance**_  
_**It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...**_

"_Zach..." My voice cracked as I said his name. I knew I was causing him pain but he had to know he was causing me more._

"_Cammie please" He begged looking back and forth between my eye's. _

_I looked down and took a deep breath, calling for all my strength. _

"_I love you Zach but this…" I let another hot tear slide down my cheek "I just can't do it" He was silent and I could feel more tears coming. He placed his hand on my cheek and whipped the tear's away with his thumb. But I turned my face away from him. _

"_I thought you love me but I guess I was wrong" I bit my lip holding back a whimper._

"_Cammie you know I still..."_

"_Don't even say it" I said with hatred and anger._

**You should've said no, you should've gone home**

"_I thought I knew you Zachary Goode, I thought" I repeated._

"_You do know me" he took a step towards me, only for me to take a step back._

"_I'm still the same Zach that you know, I just…I just was lost and she…" My eye's hurt and I couldn't see anymore. It pained me to hear him mention __**her.**_

_**You should've thought twice before you let it all go**_

"_I would have never thought that I could have hurt you this much"_

"_Yeah well you thought wrong" I spat back at him.__**  
**_

_**You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...**_

"_You know when Bex told me you where no good, I ignored her, I ignored all my friends because I believed that you could never do something like this to me.** I** should have been the first thing that came to you're mind when you saw her" __**  
**_

_**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
**_

_Zach took another step towards me and this time I just stood there._

"_I regret everything, can't you see that Gallagher girl. I was drunk and alone" I didn't want to hear it, his excuses. It felt sour in my mind. _

_**You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**_

(Present)

Curled up in a ball crying I looked up into the night sky. The stars where out, twinkling in delight and the moon was smiling down at me. '_If only_' I thought, if only I could bring my self to smile.

**You can see that I've been crying**

"_Cammie can't we just go back and start over again." He reached for my hand and I let him take it. _

"_Forget what happened and move on, a fresh start?" I swallowed and finally stepped back pulling my hand away with me. __**  
**_

_**And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...**_

_**You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...**_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_I'm sorry too" I whispered back to him._

_**You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me  
**_

_Turning around heading towards the forest that lead back to Gallagher Academy, I had to ask him one more question. _

"_Was it worth it? Was she worth this?"_

**I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...**

"_No" He said faintly. My heart skipped a beat but I forced my self to speak._

"_Good"_

**No... no no no...**

_~Flash back over~ (Present)_

That's how I ended up here, under the oak tree in the blackness of the night. If only things were different,t but for now all I want to do is run and that's what I did, I ran.

_**You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**_

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes i might have made and i hoped you like it. I also hope it doesn't confuse some pple. It was just something at struck me on the spot when i was listening to the song.

Sooooo...

REVIEW!!

xoRMox


End file.
